The Book of Light: A Gryffindor's Dreams
by PurpleSailorSaturn7
Summary: Sister diary to the Book of Shadows: A Slytherin's Story. Hitomi (Chelsea's twin sister and Ron's girlfriend), writes all her thoughts, feelings and dreams down. *CHAPTER 5 NOW UP!!!*
1. Chapter 1

Copyright: I own Hitomi and her sisters. All original charicters belong to the lovely JoAnn  
Kathrine (SP) Rowling.  
  
Author's Note: Okay, I am now taking a break from my other story, The Fifth Maurader, and the Book of Shadows. Anyway, this is a story told by Ron's girlfriend, none other than Meilin's little sister, Hitomi (If you've read my other story(the fifth marauder), HItomi hasen't appeared yet. In fact, where I am, she's not even born.) Now, on with my story.  
Oh, this is the sister diary to The Book of Shadows: A Slytherin's Story  
  
The Book of Light: Dreams of a Gryffindor  
By: PurpleSailorSaturn7  
Chapter 1  
  
Date: August 13  
Occupation: Teenager, Un-trained Witch  
  
Hello, my name is Hitomi Serene, and well, this is my little diary. I am 11 years old and soon to be starting Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I live in a mansion in Japan.   
About my family? Well, I live in one of the richest wizarding families in the world, a family devoted strictly to Lord Voldemort. Most of the kids in this family belong in Slytherin, and if they don't, they are disowned. This is the problem facing me. If I don't make it into Slytherin, I don't have a family. Simple as that.  
Tommorrow we shall get my school supplies (I am going with my little sister), something I am looking quite forward to. I can't wait to go to school!   
I'll write more tommorrow, I must go fish my sister's cat out of the cupboard before she finds out it was in there in the first place.  
Sayanora!  
  
Date: August 14  
Occupation: Teenager, Un-trained Witch  
  
I got my school supplies today, which I personally think made me eager to go to school.   
None of my 17 sisters seem that excited about going to school (At least, the few that still live here), but I think they really are.   
First, I got my schoolbooks, which I had to get in Japanese (I can't read or write in English!), and I also got Aki a book (She wanted it really badly). She was pretty happy!  
Then, we went and got some ice cream. I'd have to say that was the best ice cream I've ever tasted. It was good!  
I tried not to talk to any of the sales people that much, that would have disgraced our family, but I don't think Aki would have said anything if I did. Better to be on the safe side, though.  
My cauldron came next, so we went and got one. The shop was filled with lots of interesting people, It was just so amazing how little I've seen in my lifetime. We also got a free telescope, but I gave it to Aki because she is the last in our family to go to Hogwarts, so she often feels left out. I'll just get another some other time.  
We stopped to look at some of the brooms in Quality Quidditch Supplies, and that got me thinking; Would I really want to be on the Quidditch team? No, I don't think I would. I'm deathly afraid of heights.   
I went and got my robes, which was interesting. A bunch of other first-years were hanging around the shop, and I took the time to talk with some of them.   
One, Seamus Finnigan, was really nice. He told me all about Gryffindor, and then said he'd hope to see me in it. I was amazed at how kind he was to someone like me.   
Another, I don't remember his name, was a rather forgetful boy who also said he would like to be in Gryffindor. Is this a trend? Around my house, we're not even allowed to talk about any other house but Slytherin. I'll have to ask Kaori, my older sister, later.  
We only had a couple things left, so I ventured off to get my philes next. I bought an expensive crystal set, which I hope will last me past this year (I have a bad experimantation record).   
Now for my animal. This is the part Aki enjoyed the most, for she got to look at all of the animals in the store. I couldn't decide, Did I want a cat, or an owl? I finally decided to get a cat, because I'm sure I could borrow a school owl if I ever needed it. We finally emerged the shop with a black kitten named Ruri. She is so cute!   
We decided to spend the rest of the day in London before returning home, and I even had a conversation with some other Japanese students. They were extremly kind and helpful, and told me all about Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. I agree, Gryffindor is a lot nicer than Slytherin!   
In one shop, I met a boy with red hair, who was also starting Hogwarts this year. We talked for about an hour, until his older brother (a prefect), came and dragged him away. I hope I'm in the same house as him...  
On the way back Aki started laughing at me. I asked her what was so funny, and her response was I was blushing. Could this mean I like him? Hmm...  
  
A/N: Please Read and Reveiw. I need 2 reveiws to go on to the next chapter! 


	2. Chapter 2

Copyright: I own Hitomi and her sisters. All original charicters belong to the lovely JoAnn  
Kathrine (SP) Rowling.  
  
A/N: This is the sister diary to The Book of Shadows. Dictionary at the bottom, that way you can understand what she is saying. That is, if the meaning isn't already written by her.  
  
Date: August 15  
Occupation: Teenager, Un-trained witch  
  
Konnichiwa, nikki! (Hello, Diary!)  
I finally convinced Aki I didn't like the red-haired boy, but I don't think she beleives me. At least she didn't say anything to my twin sister, Chelsea... She would have never let me live it down!  
I got in trouble yesterday because Ruri accidently got outside and when she came back in, tracked mud all over the floor. Father made me clean the whole downstairs (all 188 rooms!). It was exhausting. I must remember to watch Ruri so she doesn't get out again.   
My older brother, Yuhi, says I am so foolish. "Who would let their cat accidently escape?" He said to me. He thinks he's so perfect because he has an owl. He makes me so mad sometimes! And he's so annoying, always sucking up to father for this and that... You would think he'd be the plauge of the family, but no, he's the favorite. Am I just jealous?  
Kaori told me some more information about the other houses last night. They all sound interesting... I feel so guilty for wanting to be in them...  
Less than a month till school starts! I'm so excited!  
Sayanora!  
  
Date: August 18  
Occupation: Teenager, Un-trained Witch  
  
The other day, Kaori and Oyuki through a party. It was wild... I've taken the last few days to re-cooperate from it. Sorry it's been so long, nikki. Will I have to endure parties like that at Hogwarts? I wonder...  
I will miss my stereo system when I go to Hogwarts, so I am using it as much as I can. I will miss a lot of things, but at least I will get to meet some new people while I'm at Hogwarts. I've heard Hogwarts is better than Japan's finest school of magic. I will be amazed if it is.  
I hope I will fit in and make friends... If not, then I still have my sister to talk to.   
I must go find Ruri before she gets in more trouble... She's already been banned from most of the first floor. Such a curious neko...  
  
Date: August 27  
Occupation: Teenager, Un-trained Witch  
The days go by quickly... Oooh..... I'M SO EXCITED!!!  
Most of my sisters are in Diagon Alley today, leaving me to peacefulness. I am writing from under a cherry blossom in our garden. It is a rather bueatiful old tree.  
I am watching Tsukino (Oyuki's neko) chase a butterfly across the garden. I better go start packing, it will take me forever to pack all my stuff in that small trunk!  
  
Date: August 31  
Occupation: Teenager, Un-trained Witch  
Tomorrow I go to Hogwarts! Oh, I can not hold back my happiness. All my siblings tell me not to get too excited, and maybe they are right. Maybe It won't be everything I expect.  
Oh, here I go being pessimistic again. I hate it when I do that. I start to sound like Chelsea-chan (A/N: For those of you who don't know Japanese, the prefix -chan shows friendship or that someone's younger than you. Or at least, that's how I learned it.) when I do that. I shall get up early tomorrow and leave, early in the morning. I have hotaru (fireflies) in my stomache!  
I am being called for dinner, it's supposed to be extra special tonight. I wonder what Chef prepared tonight? Whatever it is, it smells good!   
Komban wa!  
  
Date: September 1  
Occupation: Teenager, Un-trained Witch  
Ohayo, nikki. (good morning, diary)  
I am so nervous... and my stomach is hurting very badly. I have been on the train for 15 minutes, and am in a compartment with Chelsea, Kaori, Oyuki, and two of Kaori's friends. I wonder if I go to sleep, my stomach will stop hurting? Maybe... Anything's worth trying, I guess. Then when I wake up, I'll go find the red-haired boy again.   
Oyasumi, nikki.   
  
A/N: 3 reveiws to write the next chapter!   
Dictionary:   
Neko: cat  
Sayanora: Goodbye  
nikki: diary  
Komban wa: good evening  
Oyasumi: good night 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Once again, Dictionary (jisho) at bottom. I don't own very much...  
  
Chapter 3  
  
September 1, later  
Occupation: Teenager, Un-trained witch  
  
I barely slept five minutes without being woken up. I don't feel any better, but maybe it's just nervouseness. I should feel better tomorrow.   
I have no idea what woke me up, just that it was loud. It could have something to do with the two boys arguing in the compartment behind me...  
Chelsea-chan Is pacing back and forth, and it's annoying me. I don't like it. I wonder where Ruri went... perhaps I should go find her? Yes, maybe I should...  
atode, nikki! (later, diary!)  
  
September 1, later  
Occupation: Teenager, Un-trained witch  
  
Fifteen minutes until we reach Hogwarts, so I better write this quickly. On my way to find Ruri, I ran into a very strange boy. He looked like Harry Potter... I wonder, could it really be THE Harry Potter? The one who defeated the Dark Lord? Oh, if any of my family reads this, I am in big mendo.   
But one really does wonder... Harry Potter would be about my age. I would be quite fascinated if that was THE actual Harry Potter. I've read so much about him...   
And what would Aki say if she heard me now? I think she'd laugh...   
I didn't see the red-haired boy, but I didn't exactly look, dotchi. I wish my Ei-go was better... I really should have taken Ei-go lessons before leaving... Oh well, too late now. I must get changed, the train is slowing down. I'll write more after the sorting!  
  
September 1, after Sorting  
  
I'm so happy! But at the same time, I am sad. Is that possible? Why am I happy? I'm a Gryffindor! But I am upset because this means I am disowned. Chelsea made it into Slytherin, so I'm happy for her, she wanted to be a Slytherin.  
You see, we followed this giant otoko no hito across a lake in boats (four to a boat). I was with Chelsea (of course), and some other girls that got sorted into Ravenclaw. Then, we took our first steps into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was so oki na! Then we were lead out in front of all the other students, and I was so nervous. A chibi professor placed this old, frayed hat on a stool in front of us all, and Chelsea and I stared at each other in amusment. Then it started to sing! I think it startled us, cause I jumped and Chelsea backed away. After it stopped singing, we were called up hitotsu by hitotsu (one by one), in alphabetical order by this strict looking witch. When it was my turn, I walked slowly to the stool, picked up the hat and placed it on my head. It was silent for a minute, then I heard this voice in my head....  
"Smart, that goes good in Ravenclaw, hmm... good knowledge of the dark arts, that'll do in Slytherin, ah yes, but you are loyal, that's a quality in Hufflepuffs... Ah, I see... Better be GRYFFINDOR!!!" The last word was shouted, And the gryffindor table cheered. I took a seat by myself, watching Harry Potter. I can't beleive it, it's the real Harry Potter... Hmm... He'll probably be stuck up and not bother to talk to me, so I didn't bother making conversation. Finally the red-haired boy was called (I then learned his name was Ron Weasley), and I remember crossing my fingers, hoping he was in my house. And luckily, He is! I didn't say anything to him, either, but oh well, at least I know I can. I sat by myself, half-listening to a couple girls chattering away.   
That's all for now,   
good night, nikki.  
  
  
  
Dictionary:   
Mendo: trouble  
dotchi: either  
Ei-go: English  
Otoko no hito: man  
oki na: big  
chibi: small 


	4. Chapter 4

Here's chapter 4! No dictionary this time, I'm not in the mood to translate, so it's all in Ei-go (English).  
  
Chapter 4  
  
September 2   
Occupation: Teenager, Witch in-training  
  
Classes today were, well, interesting, if you like reveiw. Oh, nikki, I feel so strange, being able to answer all the questions. It's not that that bothers me, though. It's my classmates. Whenever I get a question right, I feel like such a know-it-all. So I stopped answering all questions in general. In fact, there's only one person who knows as much as me. Hermione Granger. She's extremely nice and has the bed next to mine in our dorm.   
It just happens Ron is Harry Potter's best friend. Great, now I'll have to talk to both of them if I want to even get close to Ron.  
Oh nikki, if it wasen't for you and Ruri, I wouldn't know what to do. I can't talk to Chelsea, and Kaori and Oyuki would laugh at me. What am I to do, Nikki? I'm miserable. I want to go home and crawl in bed, listening to the silence of our mansion, Adieu (Father named it when we moved in). Adieu is French for sayanora (good-bye). Why Father didn't just call it Sayanora is beyond me. However, he called it that because he doesn't like visitors, and most people who come to the door he says sayanora right away.   
I am homesick. I think I'll take a walk and find Ruri or go talk to Hermione. Maybe I'll feel better later.  
  
September 3  
Occupation: Teenager, Witch in-training  
  
Nikki-  
In a few days we're learning to fly. I already now how to- and I don't care to repeat the experience. I'm terribly afraid of heights.  
Chelsea, however, is very good at flying. Extremly good. She's been doing it for as long as I can remember. I however, learned to do it very young. I was terrified. And I fell from my broom from over 80 feet in the air. I was in a coma for a week.   
Now you know why I don't care to repeat my experience. And I don't want to embarass myself in front of Ron... oh... my head hurts to think about it.   
I think I will ask the headmaster to excuse me from that class... No! I can't... I'm terribly shy and can't ever dream of doing such things. I still miss Adieu terribly. I miss Mother and Father. And Aki.   
I wrote a letter to Aki yesterday. I'm still homesick. Little Ruri-chan was soaked last night- I couldn't help but crying. Hermione noticed this and promised me we'll talk tonight after dinner, get to know each other a little more. Oh Nikki, I think I've found a friend. A best friend! I've never had any friends. I was always known as the little rich know-it-all who got everything she wanted. Which isn't true. I don't have everything I want. It would be great to have someone to confide in besides you, or my sisters, or even Ruri.   
Adieu Nikki  
  
Later  
  
Nikki- Hermione and I talked for hours. We talked about our families, our houses, school- everything! We talked about our friends, which I told her I had none, and she said I was wrong. She said everyone in our dorm is my friend, which I guess is true. We talked about a lot of things- and I told her some of my secrets. Except about Ron. Oh, I think a prefect is coming-   
Atode (later) Nikki!  
  
September 6th  
Occupation: Teenager, Witch In-training  
  
Nikki- I'm so horrible at flying. I made such a fool of myself. Luckily, no one noticed. We had class with the Slytherins, which meant I got to be with Chelsea. So many horrible things happened- Neville Longbottom (Gryffindor) broke his wrist when he fell from his broom. I almost fainted.. It reminded me so much of my first broom ride. Then Draco Malfoy (Slytherin. My sister is arranged to marry him by father) took something of Longbottom's and Potter went after him. Potter got it back- but I think he also got expelled. Professor McGonagall showed up and took him somewhere. What if she took him to the headmaster? What if he IS expelled? What will happen to him?  
I'll write more when my thoughts aren't so jumbled.   
Later Nikki.  
  
A/N: Next chapter later. 


	5. Chapter 5

I own Hitomi, Chelsea, and anything J. K. Rowling doesn't.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
September 7th  
Occupation: Teenager, Witch-in-training  
  
Nikki-  
Harry wasn't expelled!! Isn't that suteki (wonderful)? Oh I am so happy! I thought he was expelled for sure. Instead, he made the Gryffindor Quidditch team! He is the first first-year to make the quidditch team in forever! Chelsea thinks that bad, but well... I have to admit that's the best news I've had in a long while.  
I have to go- I have Transfiguration. =P  
Atode (later) Nikki!  
  
September ?  
Occupation: Teenager, Witch-in-training  
  
Oh... I don't think I should tell you what Chelsea told me, but okay... Harry and Ron are going to sneak out tonight to have a midnight duel against Draco Malfoy. What if they get caught? They would get in a lot of trouble, and not to mention all the points they would lose! I think I'm going to tell Hermione... she'll know what to do.  
Adieu, Nikki  
  
September ?   
Occupation: Teenager, Witch-in-training  
  
Last night was the scariest night of my life. I told Hermione, and when Harry and Ron left, she followed them. But none of them knew that I followed, too. But at a distance.   
You see, Malfoy had tried to trap them, and get them in a lot of trouble. Well, Filch and his horrible neko (cat), Mrs. Norris, were waiting for us. We barely made it out in time! But when we did escape, we just happened to stick ourselves in the forbidden third corridor. Now I know why it's forbidden. Inside the forbidden corridor is a huge, hairy, scary looking three headed dog! When I came here, I was told to expect the unexpected, but that was a bit much.   
We escaped the three headed horror and I unnoticedly followed behind them. I'll never follow anyone again in my life!  
  
October 31  
Occupation: Teenager, Witch-in-training  
  
Oh, horrors seem to follow me! I know it's been a while, but I lost you, Nikki, and found you last night. Anyway, at dinner tonight, Professor Quirrel ran in yelling that a troll was in the dungeons! Professor Dumbledore had us all return to our common rooms, while the teachers went to take care of the troll. But the thing is- Harry, Hermione, and Ron are all gone! I was going to go look for them, but Percy yelled at me, so I went back up to my dorm. I hope Hermione is okay... When I last left her, she was in the girls' bathroom, crying because someone said something to her. When I figure out who it was, argh... I won't speak to them for the rest of my life! I would have stayed with her longer, but I had class. She did too, but she skipped.  
Atode (later), Nikki!  
  
A/N: I know it's short... l.c.l! Please R/R, No flames. 


End file.
